


Reach

by Grace_Logan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, Leorio is just mentioned, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Hisoka didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't save her, his sister in all but blood.^w^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzwaUUKOL2s) AMV

Just out of reach, so close but too far. Hisoka reached for her, arms out stretched. Her body expanded suddenly, pumped up like a balloon in a second, a pause, and a jump. She jolted; her body exploded stoping Hisoka in his tracks. Stunned as blood, skin, and organs alike doused him head to toe in gore.

Their enemy smirked as Hisoka's mind tried to comprehend what had happened. He looked down at his blood-covered hands speckled with wet skin; saw the gore coating his front, the chunks of her organs, and flaps of flesh. His face grew blank. He looked over his shoulder, down at the frozen hunters gathered below him as the leader of their enemy approached him from the front.

His eyes narrowed furiously, his mouth twisting into a vicious snarl. Hisoka's aura exploded out of his body, crushing them under its ferocious, tumultuous waves.

He launched toward the leader faster than they could follow with sight alone, crushed their enemy's shoulder in his vice grip and shattered his spine with a sharp, short knee to his vertebrae. Hand snapping to his face Hisoka slammed their enemy into the pile of debris and straddled him. Fingers sliding back into his hair, Hisoka yanked his head into position and rammed his fist into the enemy leader's face with savage vigour.

Without respite he reduced the man to a mushy lump of bloodied flesh before anyone could reach them. Tens of hands pulled at Hisoka, trying to get him away, trying to calm him down. He heard and felt none of it, moving as though they weren't even there. He clenched his fingers around the leaders throat and squeezed despite the man having long been deceased by then, and twisted.

Something cold pressed into the back of his neck, he ignored it sensing no danger. A short bang sounded through the rage-clouded mind, body picking up a hazy feeling of pain. His grip faltered, vision blurring. His rage fuelled volcanic frenzy dulled as exhaustion took over, he relaxed, mind foggy and sluggish with whatever had been shot into him. His body felt as useful as a limp noodle in the arms of someone unknown, someone who was taking him away from the man not he orders of a familiar voice.

"Make sure he's clean and safe before he wakes up. Get him away from here."

_'Leorio?'_


End file.
